Love's A Messy Thing
by Glindaberry
Summary: Four months after Elphaba's death Glinda gets an unexpected surprise. Musicalworld, spoilerish if you haven't seen the show. [ElphabaxFiyero, GlindaxBoq, GlindaxFiyero] Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: So this has been a little brain child of mine for atleast four months. Hopefully it'll be as good as I hoped.When I started writing this I kind of implied that there was more time between Thank Goodness and I'm Not That Girl (reprise) so Glinda and Fiyero do actually get married. Also,heed my warning thatif you haven't seen the musical, spoilerswill be revealed. Anywho...please review, constructive critisism is accepted! well, enjoy!**

**Oh and everything italicized (sp?) in the beginning of the story is adream sequence!**

* * *

_"I had a great time tonight," Galinda smiled up at her handsome date._

_"So did I," he smiled and kissed her._

_Galinda felt her heart flutter as their lips met for a brief but meaningful kiss. "See you tommorrow," she waved goodbye and entered her dorm room, sighing blissfully as Fiyero walked down the path to his dorm._

Glinda stirred a bit in her sleep as the dream began to change.

_"Look, if it'll make you happy, of course I'll marry you," Fiyero smiled half-heartedly at Glinda. _

"But it will make you happy too, right?" she asked him.

"You know me," he kissed her hand, "I'm always happy."

The dream started to change again, Glinda saw herself and her and Fiyero's wedding.

_"I love you," she whispered to him as they entered the ballroom of the Wizard's palace._

_"I love you too," Fiyero responded, his attention veering off to one the windows as they began to dance. A figure quickly moved past the window. Strange, if he wouldn't have known better he would have thought it was, "Elphaba," he muttered under his breath. _

"What was that dearest?" Glinda asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he responded, smiling at her reassuringly. He couldn't help wondering if it really was Elphaba that he saw. After a few minutes of thinking about it he decided against it.

_After the song ended Glinda and Fiyero sat down at their table. As theysat down a guard approached Fiyero._

_"I apologize for interrupting butneed your help upstairs, sir."_

_"Okay," Fiyero nodded and turned to Glinda, "They need me upstairs, I'll be back as soon as I can."_

_"Okay dearest," she kissed him softly, "I love you."_

The dream changed again. This time Glinda saw herself at Kiamo Ko Castle.

_Elphaba and Glinda hugged one last time before the mob broke in. _

"Hurry, hide. Please I can't let them hurt you too," Elphaba said, pointing out a place for Glinda to hide.

"Elphie..." she said with tears in her eyes.  
_  
"Go!" _

Glinda nodded and did as she was told, waiting in anticipation for these next few moments to pass by quickly and praying for her best friend's saftey.

When the mob had cleared out, Glinda escaped from her hiding spot to see if her friend had survived. She gasped when she saw that same black hat that Glinda had give her back when they first met. She picked up the hat as her tears began to flow freely.

"Oh Elphie," she muttered, only partially asleep now.

"Miss Glinda," a small voice called, knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Glinda responded, sitting up in her bed.

"Are you okay? I heard you talking in your sleep."

"Yes, I'm fine, just dreaming."

"Okay, do not hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Thank you," Glinda nodded as the girl left.

Glinda got out of bed and gazed around the room; it was so differant without Fiyero here. She stepped out onto her balcony over looking the Emerald City. She shivered asa cool breeze blew past. The stars and moon above shone brightly in the evening sky. Life was so differant now since Elphaba's death. In the eye's of the public Glinda was a queen, but she felt more like a prisoner. Sure she loved the attention, but it could not make up for the emptiness she really felt.

* * *

Elphaba stared up at the night's sky. The crackling from the fire played in harmony with the forest's music. She glanced over to the sleeping Fiyero and smiled. He always looked so peaceful when he slept. She picked up a twig and traced small patterns aimlessly in the dirt. Lately she hadn't been sleeping well; she wasn't quite sure why, she just wasn't. 

"Elphaba?" Fiyero said hoarsely.

"Yes?" she answered, turning her head to him.

"Why don't you atleast try to go to sleep? We have a lot of walking to do tommorrow."

He was right. They both thought it wise that they didn't travel by broomstick just incase anybody saw them.

"Alright, just a minute though."

He nodded and soon fell back to sleep.

Elphaba's thoughts soon traveled to Glinda. It had been nearly four months since she 'melted' and the same ammount of time since she had last seen Glinda. She missed her friend and couldn't help feeling guilty that she was alive and Glinda didn't know. Fiyero was right though, it was far too dangerous for anyone to know that they lived.

She yawned softly and decided maybe to give sleep a chance. She got up and slowly meandered her way to Fiyero and lay down next to him, feeling his comforting arm wrap itself around her gave her such a secure feeling. She slowly shut her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**a/n: So that was it so far. I don't think it was too bad, but I dunno. If you review I'll give you a cookie! D. I'll probably write the next chapter tommorrow if I get a good response from this one )**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: So I'm back for chapter 2! Thanks very much to my reviewers, and I apologize for the spelling errors, it happens to the best of us! And I'll try to make it longer. I would like it to be longer but sometimes my ideas run out. Also, my EXTREME apologies for the delay, I've been really busy.Okay, on to chapter 2! **

**oh and p.s.- If you've noticed I went back to chapter one and made it so it's only 2 months after Wicked instead of 4. It'll make sense later.

* * *

**

Glinda awoke to the bright morning sunshine pouring through the window into her room. She got upand stepped outside, basking in the morning rays. Below the streets of the Emerald City were already full of hustle and bustle, as usual.

"Excuse me, Miss Glinda?" a voice called from her room.

"Yes?" Glinda answered, coming back inside.

"Sorry to bother you but there's someone here to see you, he says that you two were friends when you went to Shiz. Should I send him up?"

"Uh, sure go ahead."

Glinda sighed as the girl left. It was probably Boq again. Every time he came to see her he begged and begged for her to try to turn him back to a Munchkin, but she couldn't do it. She didn't want to risk something happening to him in the process.

"Miss Glinda?" A firmiliar voice called while knocking on the door.

Glinda got up and opened the door, "Boq! Hi, come in."

"Thanks," he smiled nervously, "Do you mind if I uhm," he motioned to a chair.

"Oh no, go ahead," the both sat down, he on the chair and she on the edge of her bed.

"Listen Glinda I really don't want to beat around the bush because I think we both know why I'm here. Before you say anything, please, just let me talk. Nobody should have to live their life made of tin, oiling yourself every five minutes is not exactly a great hobby," Boq laughed slightly.

"Boq, I- I can't. I can't risk hurting you."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," He stared her in the eye, "Glinda. Please."

Glinda glanced at the drawer were she kept the Grimmerie. Boq had come to her pleading for this; she couldn't reject him again, "Fine. Just please promise me you will not hate me if it does not work."

"I could never hate you."

She gave him a light smile then got up to get the Grimmerie.She sat back down and opened the book, scanning through its brittle, dusty pages. She stopped at a page then took a deep breath. If any spell would work, it would be this one. Ever since Elphaba's death she had been studying the book cover to cover to be able to read it better.

"Akem menon non cordo; meno non cordo; vi vah los; vi vah tah; vi vah tah," Glinda spoke softly and shakily, doing her best to pronounce the foreign words, '_Oh dear God,'_ she thought to herself, _'please let him be alright.'_

* * *

Elphaba awoke the next morning to find Fiyero gone. She yawned slightly as she softly called his name, "Fiyero," she looked around her wooded surroundings, "Yero, where are you?" 

A soft rustle sounded from the trees behind her. She turned her head to investigate and saw Fiyero coming out with some fruits.

"Good morning," he said with a smile, sitting down next to her and kissing her hand softly.

"Morning, love," she replied gazing at him with a loving look in her eyes.

"Did you sleep alright? I noticed you were awake at one point."

"Yes, I just was thinking..." she replied, diverting her attention to a piece of fruit.

"About Glinda?"

"No...well, not fully."

"Elphaba, you don't have to lie. I miss her too, but it's too dangerous for both her and us. If someone were to find out that she knew that you lived, they could harm her just to find you. I know you wouldn't want that."

"You're right, I wouldn't. If she was hurt because of me I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Fiyero embraced her in a hug, "I know it's hard for you, I understand, but we can't slip now, we've come too far."

She smiled at him, "I love you."

"I love you too, and always will."

* * *

Glinda shut her eyes as she finished the spell, unable to look until Boq assured her he was okay. Differant ideas of what could happen if the spell went wrong.

"Glinda," he spoke, "Open your eyes."

She nodded and opened them. She gasped softly when she saw him, "Oh my gosh, it worked."

Boq nodded, grinning ear to ear, "Thank you so much. I guess I will see you later then..." he stood up to leave.

"Wait, Boq," she stood up, facing him, "not yet," she shut her eyes and kissed him slowly, but romantically on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was Chapter 2. I really loved the fluff between Glinda and Boq, I thought it was adorable ). Not quite sure about the wording on the last sentence, but I couldn't think of anything better.**

**Also with the Elphaba/Fiyero moment; I didn't really have a plot-ish thing with them for this chapter but I wanted them to have a small part. They really won't have a MAJOR part in the story until chapter four probably.**

**Soif you haveany suggestions, comments, concerns, or questions don't hesitate to review. And if you love it or hate it, please tell. Reviews give me inspiration to write faster/add on.**

**And like l said, the real action-ish thing won't really come in until atleast the fourth chapter, I'm not quite sure how I want to put it in yet, so if the story seems slow, it will definitely pick up, I promise you that.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
